


Bonnie & Clyde

by quiteanight



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, May pagkatoxic pero ayun, One Shot, Song fic, ewan - Freeform, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight
Summary: This oneshot Joken fic is based on Dean’s Bonnie and Clyde.What can I say, it’s only a writing exercise. Please lower your expectations
Relationships: Joken, Josh / Ken, Josh Cullen Santos / Ken Suson, Ken Suson / Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Bonnie & Clyde

_ Are you still awake? _

_ How was your day today? _

_ Nothing happened? What do you mean? _

Josh mutters into his phone, the vibrations of the party lingers outside its walls, taunting him to go back inside the bar and drink his night away. Instead, he leans to the glass door, feeling the bass onto his back. It was Ken again. It’s always Ken. No matter where he is, no matter who he is with, Ken always calls him. 

_ Sometimes I look away _

_ But it isn’t easy _

_ I know, I know everything _

_ In front of me, you pretend to not _

Josh knows. He knows what Ken is asking, he knows his troubles, his regrets. Ken’s voice is thick with need so who the hell is Josh to say no to him. “Makikipagbreak na ko sakanya, Josh kailangan kita, fuck.” Magic words. Every single time, Josh obeys. He obeys and he follows. Even if Josh knows everything, he can’t say no to Ken.

_ Bonnie and Clyde _

_ Bonnie and Clyde _

_ One night _

_ Who cares Who cares _

_ Just friends Just friends Alright _

_ Who cares Who cares _

“Last na ‘to, Josh. Last na, please.”   
Ken was all over Josh, his mouth tasting every part of Josh’s body. Josh wanted him to stop, wanted him to take him seriously, to stop pushing him around but once Ken kissed him, he can’t help himself. There’s something so addictive with Ken’s lips, with the way they’re on Josh’s. They’ve done this before, the familiarity in Josh’s lips swam around his body, clouding every sense in him.    
  
_ Come quickly come quickly Alright _

_ Who cares Who cares _

_ Till we die till we die Oh _

_ Even if this is our last day together _

They always do this as if it’s their last day together. With Ken satisfying his sins, pushing himself ruthlessly into Josh. Josh was helpless, he craves for Ken. He craves the sound of their skin hitting each other. He craves hearing Ken moan out his name, he craves the way Ken doesn’t hold back when they’re together. It was intoxicating, having to see Ken again. “Fuck, Josh. You’re so so good.” 

_ Hit the accelerate so we have no worries _

_ So nobody can recognise you Ah yeah _

_ Speed put at the maximum _

_ A rolling stones song, Play on _

Again and again, Ken goes. Muttering how good Josh is, how much he wants Josh. It’s wrong, God, he knows how wrong everything is but a part in him still misses Josh. Something about the way Josh moves, something about the way Josh kisses his troubles away. Whenever they’re alone, Ken’s thoughts get filled with Josh moving on top of him, riding him, working him out. The first time they did this, Ken blacked out on how good Josh was. His mind was all over the place, he was a mess. Ken doesn’t remember how many times he called Josh up past midnight, he just knows how  _ addictive _ Josh is. 

_ But no matter what song I play _

_ Already in your heart _

_ Crying has already filled it _

_ No song could save that _

“Let me guess, kailangan kong umalis?”

“Josh, sorry. Aayusin ko muna lahat, please just give me a chance to fix everything.”

“I get it.”   
“Sorry Josh.”

“Tangina Ken, kelan? Kelan mo hihiwalayan yung girlfriend mo?”   
“Sasabihin ko rin sakanya, I’ll fix everything okay? Let me fix it.”

_ I’ll hold you _

_ Even when the world turns its back on you _

_ You can lean on me  _

_ We are no more than friends _

_ I know I know  _

Click. There goes, the sad click of Ken’s apartment door, the physical barrier between them making it’s way into Josh’s head. It was 5 am, and Josh made his way to his car. Josh wished he could stay with Ken. He prays that Ken gets a hold of himself. He wants to beg to any god out there that Ken gets his shit together. He stared at his reflection on the car door, and felt his stomach churn. His unkempt hair, the hickeys on his neck. Reminders of last night. 

_ I want you to know how much I love you. _

_ I want you to know how much I need you. _

How can Josh say no if that’s his only resort? Only in that moment, Ken needs Josh, so how can he say no?


End file.
